Need You Now
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Janji untuk tidak akan lagi meneleponmu itu… benar-benar janji yang paling bodoh yang pernah kubuat, ya?


**Title:** Need You Now

**Summary:** Janji untuk tidak akan lagi meneleponmu itu… benar-benar janji yang paling bodoh yang pernah kubuat, ya?

**Pairing:** Delic/Hibiya

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer:** durarara! bukan punya saia. Harus berapa kali saia bilang supaya orang-orang percaya? *taboked*

**Bacotan: **Songfic, lagu 'Need You Now' dari Lady Antebellum. Saia nangis denger ni lagu.

* * *

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

Foto-foto bertebaran di lantainya. Matanya masih terasa sembab karena menangis.

Padahal… sudah tiga hari berlalu, kan, sejak dia memutuskan dia membenci Delic? Tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa berhenti memandangi foto-foto yang berisi kenangan-kenangan manis—terlalu manis sampai membuatnya mual—yang mereka buat selama lebih dari tiga tahun? Tadinya dia bermaksud untuk membakar semuanya, tapi dia malah berakhir menatapi satu-satu foto-foto yang memenuhi album foto pribadinya.

Dia tidak tahan. Tangannya meraih _handphone_ yang sejak tiga hari yang lalu tergeletak tidak berdosa di meja di samping sofanya itu.

'Apa dia memikirkanku seperti aku memikirkannya?'

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

Sekarang sudah pukul 01.15 dan dia masih belum bisa memutuskan untuk menelepon Delic atau tidak. Dia sendirian dan dia membutuhkan Delic. Tapi dia sudah bilang dia tidak akan menelepon si pirang itu lagi. Dia terlalu tidak jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri…

Entah dia bisa bertahan tanpa Delic atau tidak, tapi dia akhirnya hanya meletakkan _handphone_-nya kembali ke meja dan menangis.

**Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door**  
**Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before**  
**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind**  
**For me it happens all the time**

Sama seperti Shizuo, dia tidak menyukai minuman beralkohol, tapi dia bisa tahan meminum banyak. Walau begitu juga, dia sepertinya sudah terlalu banyak menenggak minuman yang selama ini dia benci itu.

Dia mulai berharap akan ada sebuah ketukan di pintunya seperti terakhir kali dia bertengkar dengan Hibiya. Malam itu, sekitar setahun lalu, mereka bertengkar untuk pertama kalinya hanya karena dia tidak mau menemani Hibiya bermain ke taman hiburan. Malamnya, setelah bertengkar, sebuah ketukan terdengar di pintunya dan Hibiya berdiri disana sambil menangis meminta maaf.

Dia mendengus putus asa. Tidak mungkin kan, Hibiya akan melakukan itu lagi sekarang?

Sambil kembali memenuhi gelasnya dengan vodka, dia berpikir. Apa Hibiya benar-benar selalu memikirkannya selama ini? Atau itu hanya untuk menahannya agar dia tidak pergi meninggalkan si pangeran kecil itu?

Tapi, dia menemukan dirinya tidak peduli. Hibiya boleh sama sekali tidak peduli padanya, tapi itu tidak akan merubah fakta bahwa sampai sekarang pun, ketika dia sedang mabuk, yang ada di pikirannya adalah Hibiya.

**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now**

Sekarang pukul 01.15, dia benar-benar mabuk dan dia membutuhkan Hibiya sekarang agar dia tidak akan mengambil langkah ekstrim seperti bunuh diri.

Dia memang berjanji tidak akan pernah menelepon Hibiya lagi, tapi, hey, orang mabuk tidak pernah bisa berpikir dan berkelakuan rasional, kan? Jangan salahkan seseorang yang mabuk kalau dia tidak menepati janji terbodoh yang pernah dia buat dalam hidupnya.

**Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all**

Rasanya sakit sekali. Tapi, itu lebih baik untuk mengingatkannya atas keputusan bodohnya putus dengan Hibiya. Daripada dia sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa, itu berarti dia tidak mepunyai perasaan apa-apa, kan, pada si pemuda bermata emas itu?

Delic menelepon Hibiya. Setelah beberapa saat, nomor itu tetap tidak bisa dihubungi. Nada sibuk terus-terusan terkirim ke _handphone_-nya. Mungkin itu karena dia tetap tidak seharusnya menelepon Hibiya.

_It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now_

Sudah lama jarum panjang melewati angka tiga pada jam dindingnya. Dia kembali mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menelepon Delic. Dia benar-benar butuh Delic. Mungkin dia bisa bunuh diri kalau dia tidak mendengar suara Delic sekarang.

Hibiya menelepon Delic. Tapi, terus-terusan hanya nada sibuk yang sampai ke telinganya. Apa ini berarti dia memang tidak boleh menelepon si pirang itu?

**And I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now**

Delic menggeram menyerah. Panggilan-panggilannya terus tidak sampai. Dia bisa saja menghancurkan minibar di kamarnya itu karena kesal. Kenapa _handphone_ Hibiya harus sibuk disaat-saat seperti ini?

_And I don't know how I can do without _

Hibiya benar-benar ingin berteriak dan menangis. Apa ini berarti Delic tidak lagi memikirkannya? Apa Delic benar-benar menganggap serius sebuah janji bodoh yang terluncur dari mulutnya? Dia tidak bisa tahan hidup tanpa Delic.

**I just need you now**

Delic tersenyum. Hanya ada satu cara kalau begini. Pesan singkat. Itu bukan menelepon, kan? dengan begitu, dia tidak melanggar janji, kan?

Jemarinya dengan lincah mengetik di layar touchscreen _handphone_-nya. Setelah selesai, dia menekan perintah 'send'.

'Ayolah, kumohon, terkirim,' batinnya penuh harap.

_I just need you now_

Kalau dia memang tidak boleh menelepon Delic, baiklah. Dia tidak akan menelepon. Dia berjanji tidak akan menelepon, tapi dia tidak pernah berjanji untuk tidak mengirim pesan singkat, kan?

Hibiya kembali meraih _handphone_-nya dan mengetik pesan dengan jemari yang sedikit gemetar lalu memilih perintah 'send'.

'Delic, dengan begini, aku tidak melanggar janji, kan?'

_**Oh, baby, I need you now**_

Tidak sampai sedetik setelah megirim pesan, _handphone_ mereka berbunyi.

Sebuah senyum merambat, mencerahkan sedikit wajah mereka berdua yang tadinya suram.

Di tempat yang berbeda, tanpa mengetahui keadaan orang yang mereka kirimkan pesan singkat itu, Delic dan Hibiya membaca isi pesan di _handphone_ mereka.

Isinya:

_Aku membutuhkanmu. Bisa kita ulang semuanya dari awal lagi?_

* * *

Tralalalala~! Ahahaha, jadi untuk sementara, saia mungkin hanya akan nge-publish cerita-cerita oneshots, soalnya… cerita yang lain belum ada ide untuk ngelanjutinnya. Mwehehehehe… tapi pasti saia lanjutin kok. Kalo ada yang bingung, waktu lagu-nya pake _italic_, berarti bagian Hibiya, kalo lagunya pake **bold**, itu berarti bagian Delic. Kalo di **_italic_**_ **bold**_, itu berarti dua-duanya.

Dan, kembali lagi ke kalimat pertama. Saia ga akan update cerita-cerita multi-chaptered saia untuk sementara, nanti tapi pasti saia apdet. Jadi, untuk sementara, please bear with me and give me some reviews~! :D


End file.
